


Home for the Holidays

by cowboythot420



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue Heavy, Gay Panic, Gen, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, also i don't actually ship gou and seijuro but we've all made regrettable hook up choices, and badly written, artistic license: floor plan, because i couldn't write makoto in a way where he didn't seem like he had a crush on haru, but i also dont care, i feel so bad for makoto, im adding to these tags as i edit and, implied one-sided makoharu, ive never mixed sake and vodka but it sounds like a bad idea, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboythot420/pseuds/cowboythot420
Summary: A longer than intended oneshot about a little party and it's aftermath.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 17





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck and it's pretty slow and wordy, but at least my grammar's passable. Also I wrote this like the dub and no I will absolutely not apologize, that shit's funny as hell and as a dudebro lesbian I love seeing my native language represented in popular culture

"I can't believe Rin isn't coming," Nagisa pouted, "I mean we're all home from college and he won't even come to one little party." The young man lay back on his bed dejectedly.

"It is strange," Rei nodded, "what did he say to you?"

"Well he asked if Haru was gonna be there and when I said it was at Haru's place he said he had plans. I don't know what's gotten into him, but apparently he's been super weird about Haru. Like he won't even text him or anything!" Nagisa replied. "That's what Mako said at least."

Rei chuckled, pushing up his glasses.

"Wait, Rei why are you laughing?" Nagisa said, sitting up and giving his boyfriend a quizzical look.

"Is it not obvious?" Rei asked, surprised. "I thought everyone knew?"

"Knew what?" 

"I'm assuming it must be about the rumor that Haru got a girlfriend," Rei replied.

"Come on, everyone knows that's just a rumor, there's no way that girl's Haru's type. They were probably just on a project together or something," Nagisa shrugged. "Besides, why would Rin care about that?"

"Well yes, but I wouldn't call Rin the most perceptive person in the world," Rei replied, "and I thought everyone knew how he felt about Haru." 

"What!?!" Nagisa said, clearly in shock. "You think Rin likes Haru?"

"I thought it was quite obvious," Rei replied.

"Ya know, now that you mention it they've always been really, um, passionate?" Nagisa mused. "Well if you're right now we have to get Rin to come!" He said, his eyes lighting up.

"You're not suggesting we play matchmaker, are you?" Rei sighed. 

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Besides, maybe getting them together would stop them from fighting so much," Nagisa said, grabbing Rei's hands enthusiastically.

"You do have a point, all that tension could be coming from repressed desire," Rei said thoughtfully. 

"That's what I'm sayin'!" Nagisa replied. "But how are we gonna get Rin to come? I thought it was lucky that Haru's family kept the house even after he moved out, but it's not like we can tell him that Haru's not gonna be at a party at his own house."

"If we told him he was still single he might change his mind," Rei noted.

"If we just spring that on him out of nowhere I think even Rin would get suspicious," Nagisa replied. "Maybe we could bribe him?"

Rei gave Nagisa a disapproving look. "I think we should just be honest." 

"That won't work, we should kidnap him," Nagisa declared.

"No." Rei said firmly.

"Wait, Rei I've got it!" Nagisa said excitedly. "We've gotta get Haru to ask him to come!"

"How should we do that?" Rei asked. "Haru wasn't particularly excited when you suggested throwing a party at his house; do you really think he would go out of his way to ask Rin?"

"It's worth a shot," Nagisa shrugged. 

"I suppose you're right," Rei sighed. "How do you plan on setting them up? I mean they've had almost 10 years to admit their feelings. At this point I don't think either of them ever will." 

"We could play spin the bottle?" Nagisa suggested. 

"I love you, but we are in college, I seriously doubt they would be interested." 

"We'll get there when we get there," Nagisa waved a hand dismissively, "I'm gonna text Haru now. Hope he's got his phone on him." 

'hey haru can u tell rin 2 come 2 the party he's being all emo :(', Nagisa sent. He hoped his friend would see it. "Now what could we do while we wait for Haru to get back to us," he said, turing back to Rei with a grin. 

"Well I could think of a number of thing," Rei said, pulling him closer; however in that exact moment Nagisa's phone pinged and when he looked at the screen it was from Haru: 'ok' the message read.

"He's in!" Said Nagisa excitedly. 

"Really?" Rei said, clearly surprised. 

"Looks like it!" Nagisa said excitedly, "now where were we?"

-

Haru stared up at his bathroom ceiling from under the cool water of his bathtub. The one time he brought his phone into the bathroom and Nagisa had just happened to text him. He didn't know why he was so upset that Rin didn't want to come to a party that he hadn't even wanted to throw in the first place. He hadn't spoken to the red haired man in several weeks, but he hadn't worried about it until now. That was how they had always been and that was how Haru liked it, at least he thought he liked it like that. Sure they rarely talked, but every time they saw each other it was as if nothing had changed, they could always pick right back up where they left off. Haru sat back up, taking a breath, he didn't know if the tightness in his chest was from going for so long without air or if it was because of Rin. 

He thought back to the time Rei had give Rin his place in the relay, the feeling of swimming a relay with his friend for the first time in years. Swimming had always been the one thing Haru could always count on to calm him down, but with Rin it was different. It was as if there was a fire burning in his chest, pushing him and driving him forward. It was exhilarating and almost frightening, a deep and unnamed feeling he never understood. 

Reluctantly Haru got out of the bath and changed into his regular clothes. He knew he could just text Rin or call him, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to see him in person. Anxiety coursed through his body. He had no idea why he was so nervous about the idea of seeing his friend, but he supposed it must have something to do with Rin's uncanny ability to get under his skin like no one else. That had to be it. 

-

Haru had been standing outside of Rin's front door for several minutes debating whether he should ring the bell or just go home and count the forty-five minute round trip train ride as a loss, but before he could make up his mind the door flew open. It was Gou. 

"Hey, Haru," she grinned, "what are you doing here?" 

"is rin here?" Haru asked.

Gou hesitated for a moment before she nodded. "He's been in a bad mood all day," she warned him, leading him into their living room. 

That was nothing new for Rin, but Haru didn't mind. He knew that under his irritable exterior Rin was one of the most caring, soft-hearted people he knew; apart from Makoto, of course. 

After a few minutes Gou came back down the stairs with Rin in tow, his trademark scowl firmly in place. "What's going on, Haru?" He crossed his arms.

"nagisa wants you to come to the party."

"Is that it?" Rin asked. "I told him I already have plans." 

"Since when?" Gou raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I remember you saying 'I don't want to go to a stupid party'."

"I have...reading to do for next term," Rin said. 

"It's gonna be fun," Gou implored. 

"No," Rin said coldly.

Haru bit his lip, now that he was here he realized how much he desperately wanted Rin to be there. As far as he was concerned it didn't mean anything without everyone there and everyone included Rin. "i want you to come," he finally said. 

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated parties?"

"i do, but we're having one and I want you to come." 

"I'm not going, Haru," Rin snapped. 

"you always do this," Haru said, feeling a surge of anger rise up in his chest, "you always push us away."

"Just invite your girlfriend or whatever," Rin replied, "why do you even care if I'm there or not?"

"i don't have a girlfriend," Haru replied, his anger immediately replaced by confusion. 

"You don't? But I thought..." Rin trailed off, a strange look on his face.

"I told you that was just Kisumi talking out of his ass," Gou chimed in.

"Oh," Rin looked a little embarrassed. 

"We don't have to stay the whole time," Gou insisted, looking over at her brother, "besides, you need to get out and stop moping around in your room."

Rin hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Okay..."

A small smile crossed Haru's lips. He wasn't sure why Rin had changed his mind so suddenly, but he was glad that he had. 

-

"So Rin's coming after all?" Makoto asked, looking up at Haru from his position on the floor.

Haru nodded.

"I'm glad," Makoto smiled, "I was getting worried when he didn't reach out right away when he came back for the holidays." 

"yeah," Haru replied. Truthfully he was still worried. Maybe he shouldn't have gone out of his way to ask him after all. Things were probably just going to get complicated. 

"You look worried, Haru," Makoto said, "did something happen?"

"no, it's fine," Haru replied. He could tell Makoto didn't believe him, but the young man didn't press the issue. 

"Should we buy more alcohol?" He asked. 

"probably," Haru replied. Knowing Nagisa and Gou the one mostly full bottle of vodka in the back of his cupboard wouldn't be nearly enough.

"Wanna walk to the store?" Makoto gave Haru a warm smile. "I'll buy, I haven't gotten a chance to yet and I've been 20 for over a month," he laughed.

"i thought you said you were never drinking again?" Everyone had insisted on buying Makoto's drinks on his 20th birthday and he'd gotten so wasted that Haru had practically had to carry him home.

"That's what everyone says," Makoto waved his hand with a laugh, "but I'm truly never getting that drunk again. Do you have your keys?"

Haru nodded and grabbed his jacket. 

"Nagisa told me that Kou and Seijuro have been hooking up ever since she visited Iwatobi over the summer," Makoto said idly, "I wonder how Momotaro's taking it." 

"bad," Haru replied.

"It feels like everyone's pairing off, first Nagisa and Rei now Gou and Seijuro," Makoto glanced over at Haru, "I wonder who's gonna be next..." 

Haru shrugged. He'd never been particularly interested in the idea of romance. Swimming was all he needed. Relationships came and went, but the water would always be there to hold him and guide him. He supposed if he were to date anybody though he would have chosen Makoto; not because he was interested in him, but they had been friends for so long it would probably be easiest. Haru wondered what it would be like to kiss the tall young man, but when he closed his eyes to picture it the face he saw was not Makotos; it was Rin's. What was he doing thinking about Rin, he didn't want to kiss him.

"Are you even listening to me Haru?" Makoto's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"sorry," Haru replied.

"It's okay," Makoto smiled, "I was just asking what you wanted to get." 

"you can pick," Haru replied with a shrug. He had never been much of a drinker, to him all alcohol was the same and it all tasted gross. 

"I was thinking we could just buy some cheap vodka and a couple of mixers," Makoto mused, "I know you already have a bottle and I don't want people mixing too many different kinds of alcohol and getting sick." 

Haru nodded as they entered the shop. 

"We should buy something with electrolytes too," Makto said as they pursued the drinks, "in case anyone gets too drunk." 

"yeah," Haru replied, grabbing a bottle of pineapple juice. He liked pineapple, it was best with mackerel, but it would probably make the shitty vodka Makoto had chosen slightly more bearable. 

"I'm gonna need to see those ID's, boys," said the store clerk as they checked out.

Haru reached into his pocket and realized with a start that he had forgotten his wallet. 

"I saw you left your wallet on the table, so I grabbed it for you," Makoto grinned, handing it to him when he noticed Haru's worried expression. 

"thanks," Haru replied.

"In the future you have to show me your ID yourself, but I'll let it slide this once," said the clerk irritably.

"Thanks so much," Makoto replied earnestly, "it won't happen again!" 

The clerk just shook her head and handed them their receipt. 

-

"It's already after 8, do you think they're still coming?" Makoto asked, looking over at Haru.

"it's only 8:10," Haru replied and, as if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang three times in quick succession. 

Makoto quickly jumped up and answered the door, leaving Haru sitting alone on the floor. 

"Heyyy Mako!" He heard Nagisa call out loudly from down the hall.

"Are you already drunk?" Makoto sighed. 

"Maybe," Nagisa laughed, "where's Haru." 

"Down the hall," Makoto said. 

Nagisa burst into the room with Makoto and Rei following behind him.

"Haru!" He threw his arms around Haru's neck almost knocking him over. "We missed you so much!"

"Indeed," replied Rei, pushing up his glasses. He was clearly trying to seem less drunk than he was, but Haru could see how flushed his cheeks were. 

"We've got vodka and mixers and snacks," said Makoto, "I think you should really drink some water first though, I don't want you getting hungover." 

"Okay, mom," Nagisa laughed. 

"Can I get you a drink, Haru?" Makoto asked. "Pineapple juice and vodka?"

Haru nodded. He watched Makoto poor the drink, 90% pineapple juice 10% vodka, he knew him too well.

It was after 9 and Rin and Gou still hadn't arrived and Haru was starting to feel the alcohol and Makoto, who despite his size was quite a lightweight, was anxiously making sure everyone was drinking water and eating snacks; even though he had already knocked over his own drink twice. 

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell rang out over their voices. Haru got up, immediately feeling his head spin, and opened the door. Standing there was Gou and a few feet behind her stood Rin with a large bottle of sake. 

"Hey, Haru!" Gou said cheerily. "Sorry we're so late, dumbass here felt bad about not bringing anything and being such a dick earlier so he made us stop on the way." She said giving her brother a look. 

"You're the one who lost her phone and spent 20 minutes looking for in when it was in your pocket the whole time," Rin pointed out. 

"it's okay," Haru replied, "i'm glad you're here."

"Rin! Gou!" Nagisa ran up to Haru's side. "We thought you got cold feet! Wanna do shots with me, none of these lightweights will?"

"Hell yeah!" Gou grinned as she and Rin made there way inside. 

"Hey guys," Makoto grinned up at them. 

"I brought sake if you want it," Rin said by way of a greeting. 

"Thanks Rin, that was really thoughtful of you," Makoto smiled. 

"I can't believe Rin really came," Nagisa said loudly to Rei as he poured shots for himself and Gou. 

"He's right there, babe," Rei replied.

"I said I'd be here so I am," said Rin coldly. He glanced over at Haru, but quickly looked away when their eyes met. 

"You've gotta catch up, Rin!" Nagisa said, forcing a shot into Rin's hand. Haru saw Rin wince slightly when he took it. It was cute. Haru stiffened when the thought crossed his mind. He must have been more drunk than he thought he was, Rin definitely wasn't cute.

Haru looked away and quickly finished his drink. 

"Are you okay, Haru?" Asked Makoto, leaning across the table to look at Haru with worried and slightly unfocused eyes. 

"i'm just feeling a little sick," Haru lied, "i'm gonna get some air." He stood up and pushed open the sliding glass door. As he stepped outside he heard Nagisa comment that he didn't remember him being such a lightweight. 

The winter air was bitterly cold, but Haru didn't care. He didn't know what was happening to him, he couldn't get Rin out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the red-haired man's face. Maybe he should just leave and go swimming, that always helped him think straight. No, he wasn't very drunk, but it still didn't seem like a good idea. The sound of the sliding glass door opening pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned, expecting to see Makoto, but was surprised when it was Rei standing there. 

"It's hard isn't it," he said. His voice was a little slurred, but he sounded serious.

"what do you mean?" Haru asked, turning to face him properly him. 

"Begin in love with someone who might not even like guys, but trust me he does." Rei responded.

"i don't know what you're talking about," Haru responded, but he felt a chill go up his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. 

"Rin," Rei said, "I've seen you looking at him ever since he got here."

"you've got the wrong idea, man" Haru replied. 

Rei raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," he said skeptically. 

"we're just friends," Haru insisted, but if he was being honest with himself he wasn't so sure. He had never felt the way he did about Rin for anyone else. Sure he could be annoying and distant and irritable, but Haru always felt empty without him.

"Just talk to him, Haru," Rei insisted. "Shit, I think I'm gonna be sick," he clasped a hand over his mouth before stumbling back inside, leaving Haru alone with his thoughts once more. 

Sure Rei was drunk, but maybe he had a point. Maybe Haru should go back inside, maybe he should talk to Rin. He sighed listening to the muffled sounds of music and talking from inside. After a moment more he reluctantly pushed open the door and walked over to the table. Nagisa had disappeared as well, probably taking care of Rei, but with them gone Haru realized he would be sitting next to Rin. He decided to get another drink before going back to the table, he was feeling quite flustered and needed something to calm his nerves. 

"Everything okay?" Rin asked, turning to look at Haru. 

"Yeah, you were out there a while," Gou added.

"i'm fine," Haru replied curtly, sitting down as far from Rin as he could. 

"Are the rumors about you and Seijuro true?" Makoto asked Gou quickly, clearly sensing the tension in the air.

Gou blushed. "Why does everyone know about that!?" She covered her face in embarrassment. 

"Wait, hold on what!?" Rin turned to his sister incredulously. 

Gou looked away from her brother, blushing furiously. "It's nothing serious!" 

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" Rin declared. 

"Don't yell, Rin," Makoto said hurriedly. 

"He's screwing around with my sister!"

"Gou's perfectly capable of making her own decisions, Rin," Makoto said frantically. 

"Ooo, are we talking about how Gou's been hooking up with Seijuro since July?" Nagisa said, poking his head into the room. 

"It's Kou!" Gou snapped. "And you have to stop telling people about this, I told you it was a secret!" 

"Sorry," Nagisa grinned sheepishly. 

"Since July!?" Rin said, mild horror in his voice. "And you didn't tell me!?" 

"Chill out Rin," said Makoto in a kind, but firm voice.

"Yeah, just cause you're a virgin doesn't mean everyone has to be," Nagisa teased as he walked into the room.

Rin went bright red. "That's not- who told you that?" He stammered. 

"Lucky guess," Nagisa grinned, filling up a glass of water. 

Haru was a little surprised, he never would have thought Rin would have had trouble attracting girls - or boys if Rei was right. Although he wasn't one to judge, he'd never even kissed someone. 

"I've just been too busy to bother with any of that!" Rin insisted. 

"If you say so," Nagisa replied, but he looked pointedly at Haru as he spoke. 

"How's Rei?" Asked Makoto, pointedly changing the subject.

"He'll be good in a few minutes," Nagisa grinned. "I warned him he should drink more water. I said 'Rei, if you don't drink some water you're gonna puke', but he's always too proud to admit what a lightweight he is."

"Okay, good," Makoto smiled. 

"We'll be back out in a bit," said Nagisa, grabbing the glass of water as he left the room once again. 

Haru took a sip of his drink and when he looked back up he saw Rin staring at him, but this time he didn't look away when their eyes met. Haru felt himself blush slightly and looked down at the table. 

Rin got up to get another drink and when he came back he sat down much closer to Haru than he had been before. Haru felt his stomach twist and he realized his hands were shaking. What was wrong with him tonight?

"You good, dude?" Rin asked, leaning close and looking deep into Haru's blue eyes. 

"yeah," Haru replied, trying not to sound as flustered as he was. Rin's face was just a few inches from his and he found himself staring at the young man's lips; he could smell the alcohol on his breath and he could see the concern flickering in his eyes. Haru looked away and quickly finished his drink. 

"You've been acting even weirder than usual all night," Rin commented. 

"you're the one who's been acting weird," Haru snapped. He hadn't meant it to come out so aggressively, but he was nervous and confused and the feeling of Rin's leg brushing up against his was sending him almost into a panic. "i'm gonna get some air," Haru stood up a little too suddenly and stumbled, catching himself on Rin's shoulder. 

As soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled his hand away as fast as he could and almost ran out of the room. He heard Rin call after him, but he didn't stop. He flung open the front door and ran outside, still barefoot. He leaned against the wall of the house, his head was spinning and his heart was racing. Haru buried his face in his hands. Rei was right, he couldn't deny it anymore: he was head over heals in love with Rin Matsuoka and he had been since they first met all those years ago. Haru slumped down the wall so he was sitting on the freezing concrete. He couldn't go back in there. What would he even say, maybe he'd just wait outside for a while and hope that they'd all be too drunk to remember him running away when he came back. 

"Haru? Are you out here? Look, dude I'm sorry I said you were being weird, but you're gonna freeze to death out here!" It was Rin. He was holding Haru's jacket in one hand and his drink in the other. 

Haru froze, but it was too late, Rin had already seen him. 

"There you are!" Rin said, sounding relieved as he walked over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding Haru's jacket out to him. 

"just go away," Haru mumbled. 

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on," Rin looked down at him. His voice was harsh, but Haru could here the worry in it. 

"it's nothing," Haru replied.

"No it's not," Rin stated. "Listen, you've always been here for me and I don't know what's going on with you tonight, but let me be here for you." 

Haru bit his lip. He didn't trust himself to say anything in response, what if he accidentally slipped up and admitted his feelings. What if Rei was wrong about Rin's feelings? What if he was right? What would happen? Just the thought of it terrified Haru. 

"Please just talk to me, Haru," Rin implored him, "did I say something wrong? If I did I'm sorry! I'm working on things, but I know I can still be a dick even when I don't mean to be." Rin's voice cracked as he spoke and when Haru looked up he saw that he had tears in his eyes. 

"it's not your fault," Haru replied. 

"Then just tell me what the fuck's wrong!" Rin stifled a sob. 

"i-i can't," Haru bit his lip. "it would ruin everything..."

"Nothing you could say would do that!" Rin insisted. "You mean the world to me and nothing's gonna change that." 

Haru blushed. He wanted so badly to tell Rin how he felt that he almost couldn't stand it. He could feel the words behind his lips, desperately trying to push their way out of his mouth and watching Rin cry, knowing it was his fault, was killing him. 

"Just tell me what's going on," Rin begged, "I promise I can handle it, no matter what it is!" 

"i..." Haru started, "i...like you..." He finished in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"What?" Rin's eyes widened in shock. 

"i told you it would ruin everything!" Haru said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 

"No, no! Haru you've got it all wrong!" Rin said, grabbing Haru's arm before he could get up a flee again and when Haru looked at him he realized he was crying again, but this time he was smiling. 

"what do you mean...?" Haru asked apprehensively, leaning closer to Rin without even realizing it. 

Rin didn't say anything, instead he leaned in and kissed Haru. It was as if a bolt of electricity had just shot through his entire body, he could feel every hair standing straight up as he kissed him back. Rin's lips tasted like vodka and tears, but Haru didn't care; he didn't care about anything except how in love he was. Rin's fingers tangled loosely in Haru's hair and when they finally broke apart he saw that he was grinning, pointy teeth glinting in the moonlight. 

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but I love you," Rin blushed. "I've loved you ever since I can remember."

"you do?" Haru asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rin laughed, brushing the tears away from his eyes. "Fuck, it feels good to say that! I love you, Haru!" 

"i love you too," Haru said, a smile creeping across his face.

"It's fucking freezing out here," Rin shivered, "let's get back inside before we both freeze to death."

Haru nodded and let out a small laughed. 

"Did you just laugh?" Rin asked incredulously.

"yeah," Haru replied, still smiling.

"It's cute," Rin grinned. 

By the time they got back inside Gou was talking animatedly with Nagisa and Rei, who looked much better now, and Makoto had fallen asleep with his head resting peacefully on the table. Haru smiled slightly, they all looked so happy. 

"You're back!" Nagisa said excitedly as they entered the room. 

"Haru, your lip is bleeding. Did you fall?" Rei asked. 

Haru hadn't noticed until now and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand. One of Rin's teeth must have nicked him, they were just as sharp as they looked. "it's nothing," Haru replied.

Nagisa poked Makoto until he looked up, bleary eyed. "Haru, are you okay?" He asked as soon as he was awake. 

"yeah," Haru glanced over at Rin and the red haired man shot him a quick grin. 

"That's good to hear," Makoto said with a relieved smile. 

They sat down next to Gou and Haru felt Rin's shoulder brush up against his. It still sent shivers down his spine, but this time Haru didn't feel like running. 

"I'm gonna make another drink," said Rin, finishing the rest of his, "do you want one?" He asked.

Haru nodded and Rin stood up, giving his shoulder a small squeeze as he did. It was a quick gesture, but Haru caught Nagisa looking at him with a grin and when he caught his eye the blonde boy winked. 

"We're out of pineapple juice," Rin remarked, "do you want sake?" He looked over at Haru.

"okay," Haru replied. 

Rin handed Haru the glass and sat back down beside him with a small smile. 

Haru put the glass to his lips and winced slightly as the alcohol hit his cut, but he supposed that would sterilize it. If that worked with sake, that is. 

"Who wants to do shots!" Nagsia called out. "Not Rei or Makoto!"

"Hey!" Rei protested. 

"You can't handle shots and I don't want you to puke on my bed," Nagisa teased. 

"That's a little uncalled for," Rei protested. 

"I was just teasing you babe, but it's true." 

"How are you still beautiful, even when you're teasing me?" Rei replied and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Gross," Rin said jokingly, but he turned back to Haru with a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Shots!" Said Nagisa loudly. 

"I'm down," Rin replied.

"i'll pass," Haru stated. He was already feeling pretty dizzy, he hadn't looked at the percentage, but the sake Rin had bought was quite strong. 

"Count me in," Gou grinned. 

"Oh I know," Nagisa joked as he poured the shots.

Rin grimaced when he took his and without thinking took a drink from Haru's sake to wash the taste out of his mouth. When he did Haru noticed Makoto glance over at them. Haru looked away hoping his face didn't betray anything. 

"I'm gonna get some water," said Rin. He stood up shakily, grabbing Haru's shoulder with a laugh and looked down at him, grinning. Haru felt himself blush slightly. "I'll get you some too," Rin added. 

While Rin was filling up two glasses from the pitcher Gou leaned over, "what happened with my brother outside?" She asked Haru quietly.

"nothing," Haru replied.

Gou raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the topic. 

Rin handed Haru the glass and sat back down next to him, brushing his hand lightly against his leg. Haru shivered slightly at his touch. 

"I still can't believe you're fucking Seijuro Mikoshiba!" Nagisa teased Gou. "Of all people!"

"Shut up!" She blushed. 

"He's so, like, American frat boy, though! Does he call you dude in bed?" Nagisa laughed. 

"Only once!" Gou covered her face in embarrassment. "Maybe two or three times," she added in an embarrassed whisper. 

Nagisa almost fell over laughing. "I was kidding!" He gasped be tween fits of giggles. "I didn't think he'd actually do that!" 

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about my sister's sex life?" Rin groaned, taking another drink from Haru's glass. "I don't want to hear about any of this! It's fucking gross!"

"We've missed you, Rin." Makoto smiled. 

Rin grinned. "I missed you guys too."

"We're really glad you came out tonight," Rei added. 

Under the table Haru brushed his hand against Rin's and their fingers slowly intertwined. 

"I'm glad that somebody told me he wanted me there," Rin said and looked at Haru, squeezing his hand. 

"I noticed you two have been very chummy ever since you came back from your little outing," Rei said knowingly. 

"We were in kind of a fight, but we worked it out." Rin answered evasively.

Haru nodded in agreement. 

The night began winding down soon after that, Nagisa and Rei left to catch the last train at 1:30am and before long Makoto had fallen asleep and Gou followed suit not long after. 

"Are you sure they're alseep?" Rin asked.

"looks like it," Haru stated. 

"Good," Rin grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "I'll try not to cut you this time." He added, his lips brushing against Haru's. 

Haru blushed, the prospect of Rin's sharp teeth nicking his lip again wasn't an entirely bad one.

When they broke apart Rin yawned. "I should probably get some sleep," he commented, "should I just crash on the floor?"

"you can sleep with me," Haru replied and Rin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "in my bed," he added.

"Okay," said Rin with a smile. 

Rin was asleep almost as soon as he fell onto Haru's bed - he didn't even take off the black track pants he was wearing - as if he had slept there his entire life, but Haru lay awake for a long time listening to the rhythmic sound of his breathing and replaying the events of the night over and over in his head until sleep finally took hold of him.

-

The morning sunlight hit Haru's face and he blinked his eyes open blearily. Rin's arm was draped across his body and memories of the night before flooded Haru's mind. He smiled. 

"Haru?" The red haired man said in a confused, half-asleep voice. 

Haru rolled over to face him. 

"Did that really happen?" Rin asked, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. 

Haru nodded.

"Really?" Rin said and then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I remember now," he smiled. 

Haru smiled back and leaned forward, kissing Rin tentatively. He eagerly returned the gesture and Haru felt Rin's sharp teeth lightly graze his lower lip; it didn't hurt, but there was something about it that felt thrilling, dangerous even. 

Rin winced pulled away suddenly. "Sorry," he appologized, "now I'm awake my head is fucking killing me." 

"coffee?" Haru asked.

"That sounds good," Rin replied. 

Haru stretched and stood up. His thoughts were a little fuzzy, but that seemed to be the only toll last night had taken on him. He looked down at Rin who was still lying in bed, one arm resting over his eyes to keep out the glaring sunlight. 

When he walked to the kitchen he found Gou and Makoto already awake and chatting casually. 

"I made coffee," Makoto smiled, handing Haru a mug. 

"It's really good," Gou commented.

"Thanks," Makoto beamed. "Did Rin leave?" He asked, turning to Haru. "I poured a cup for him, but I couldn't find him this morning." 

"i let him sleep in my bed," Haru said, trying to phrase it carefully so as not to arouse suspicion. He wasn't sure if Rin wanted to tell everyone what happened yet and he was okay with waiting.

"Really?" Makoto sounded surprised. 

"he's a little hungover," Haru replied, avoiding Makoto's question. 

"He can drink as much as me, but he always gets a hangover after," Gou noted. "Apparently Rei's pretty hungover as well, Nagisa texted me." 

Haru took a sip of his coffee, it really was good. Makoto had always had a way of somehow always making thing taste better than when anyone else made them. 

A few minutes later Rin walked into the room, rubbing his eyes blearily. 

"Do you want some coffee?" Makoto asked.

"Definitely," Rin replied, taking the cup from Makoto.

Haru glanced over at him and Rin shot him a little smile before sitting down next to him. The red haired man casually leaned against his shoulder as he sipped his coffee. 

-

"Is the aspirin working?" Nagisa asked.

"Not yet," Rei groaned. 

"Did you see Haru and Rin last night?" Nagisa said excitedly.

"Please lower your voice," Rei rubbed his temples gingerly. 

"I don't know what happened out there, but when they came back they were all over each other." Nagisa said in a quieter, but no less gleeful voice. 

"I'll take your word for it," Rei said, lying back on his boyfriend's bed and closing his eyes. 

"I took a picture of them because I wanted to remember it in the morning," Nagisa said, pulling out his phone. 

Rin appeared to be saying something to Haru who was grinning in a way he almost never did. 

"It certainly looks promising," Rei agreed once he had grabbed his red-framed glasses off the bedside table. 

"Do you think our plan worked?" Nagisa asked excitedly. 

"It was your plan," Rei reminded him, "but I must admit it appears that it may have."

"By the way," Nagisa started, "what did you say to Haru out there?"

"When did I talk to Haru?" Rei asked, clearly confused. 

"He was acting all weird and went and just stood outside for a while. You went out and talked to him and then spent the twenty minutes puking," Nagisa stated.

"I remember that," Rei grimaced, "but I have no memory of speaking to Haru," he confessed. 

"Well whatever you told him really shook him up good. Gou said he was acting even weirder when he came back inside and then he just got up and ran out of the house. Rin went after him and no one seems to know what happened out there, but when they came back they couldn't keep their eyes off each other," Nagisa said. "Even less than usual." He added. 

Rei shook his head and winced at the movement. "I'm afraid I have no idea." 

"Damn it!" Nagisa exclaimed. "I'm so curious about what's going on! Should I text one of them?"

"I love you, but please talk quieter," Rei implored. 

"Sorry, babe," Nagisa said in a much softer tone. 

"Whatever happened, I have no doubt that they will tell us when they're ready," Rei assured him. 

"I know," Nagisa sighed, flopping down on his bed next to Rei, "but I wanna know NOW."

"As do I," Rei admitted, "but we shouldn't push them."

"Even when you're hungover you're still just as hot as the first time I saw you," Nagisa grinned, "maybe hotter."

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to move," Rei responded. 

\- 

Haru was making mackerel and rice as Makoto prepared vegetables when his phone chimed from across the room. 

"It's Rin," Makoto said, glancing at the phone just long enough to see the name on the screen. 

"what did he say?" Haru asked. 

"He wants to know if you're free tonight," Makoto replied, turning to look at him. "Haru," he started, "what's going on between you and Rin? I know you probably thought you were being subtle last night, but everyone could tell something was up." 

Haru stiffened. "i'm not sure," he replied truthfully. 

Makoto sighed. "I mean what happened out there?" He asked. "When you left you looked like you wanted to hit him, but when you two came back you were almost as touchy as Nagisa and Rei." 

Haru bit his lip, Makoto was his best friend after all. "i told him how i felt," he finally responded. 

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked. 

"he told me he loved me and i said it back," Haru said, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. 

"What!?" Makoto looked more surprised than Haru would have expected. He was the one who asked after all. "So are you two dating now, or...?" 

Haru shurgged, but he felt his heartbeat quicken at just the idea. He didn't know how it had taken him so long to realize his feelings for his childhood friend, but now he had he never wanted to let them go.

"How do you not know if you're dating him?" Makoto asked incredulously. 

"we didn't talk about that," Haru stated. 

Makoto sighed. "Well either way, I'm happy for you Haru," he said with a small smile.

Haru nodded and turned his eyes back to the mackerel. 

"You know you should tell him to come over," Makoto said. 

"really?" 

"Yeah," Makoto said, grabbing Haru's phone and holding it out to him.

Haru wiped his hands on his apron before taking it from his friend. He stared at the message, 'Hey, Haru can I come over tonight? if you're not busy' it read. 'yeah', Haru responded. A moment later his phone went off again, it was Rin. 'See you tonight then', it read and Haru felt a surge of happiness spread through his chest. He had always thought he was free before, but now he knew he was.

-

The doorbell rang and Haru hurried to answer it. When he pulled open the door Rin was standing there looking a little nervous. 

"Hey," he grinned. 

"hey," Haru said a little breathlessly. Rin had ditched his usual black t-shirt and track pants for black jeans and a very flattering collared shirt he had left the top three buttons undone on and Haru was having trouble taking his eyes off him. 

"How's it going?" Rin asked awkwardly as he slipped off his jacket. 

"good," Haru replied, "was there anything you wanted to do?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you," Rin confessed. 

"i wanted to see you too." 

"I meant everything I said last night," said Rin, turning to face him with a serious look. 

"do you think i didn't?" Haru asked.

"No, that's not what I meant," Rin ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "it's just, I want to do this right. I don't want to mess things up like I have before..." 

"i won't let that happen," Haru said firmly. 

Rin looked taken aback by Haru's stirn tone, but his surprised expression melted into a smile and Haru saw tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry," he said, wiping them away, "it's just that I'm crazy about you, Haru." 

Haru tentatively stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rin. He felt the other man stiffen slightly before he relaxed and pulled Haru in closer and kissed him. Rin ran his finger through Haru's hair, tugging on it slightly. He pushed Haru up against the wall, pressing his body against his as they kissed. 

When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily. "rin" Haru started.

"What is it?" Rin asked, letting out a breathless little laugh.

"do you want to come up to my room?" 

Rin went bright red. "R-really? I mean yeah, yes, that sounds, um, cool...dude, i mean- fuck. I'd like that." Rin ran his finger through his hair nervously.

Haru laughed. He couldn't help it; he'd never seen Rin this flustered before, not even before a big race. 

Rin looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just really nervous," he confessed. 

-

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a turtleneck before," Nagisa commented, "I didn't even know you owned one."

Haru didn't, it was Rin's. He'd had it in the back of his car and had let him borrow it.

"People who wear turtlenecks are usually hiding something," Nagisa continued. 

"I like them!" Rei protested. 

"And I like them on you," Nagisa winked, "they make you look like a sexy teacher or a librarian." 

Haru wasn't entirely sure why the two of them had shown up to his house unannounced, but they had narrowly missed running into Rin as he left. 

"what are you guys even doing here?" He asked. 

"We just wanted to see who- sorry, HOW you were doing," Nagisa said with a sly grin.

"We wanted to, um, make sure you weren't too hungover," Rei lied.

"but the party was two days ago," Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I told you he'd be fine," Nagisa said, turning to his boyfriend. 

"Um, yes, that's correct!" Rei replied, he truly was a terrible liar.

"is this about me and rin?" Haru asked bluntly. 

"What? No! That would be ridiculous!" Rei let out a forced laugh.

"it is, isn't it?" Haru asked. 

"Okay, fine. You caught us," Nagisa grinned sheepishly. 

"nothing happened," Haru lied. "did you come all the way out here just to ask me that?"

"Uh, yeah, basically," Nagisa admitted. 

"well you wasted your time," Haru replied. 

"Now we're here do you wanna hang out at least?" Nagisa asked. 

"i was just about to make lunch, but you can stay if you want," Haru replied and turned to walk back into the house.

As he did he heard Rei whisper, "I believe I've seen Rin in that turtleneck before." 

"I was thinkin' the same thing," Nagisa replied at an equally audible volume. 

Haru sighed and glanced down at his phone. It hadn't chimed, but he was still hoping to see a message from Rin. Haru wondered if he'd checked his phone as many times in his life as he had in the past twenty minutes. He knew Rin had probably only just made it home with the midday traffic, but he couldn't help it. 

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Nagisa's voice pulled him out of his preoccupied thoughts. 

"oh, sorry," Haru replied.

"I was asking you if you were making mackerel and rice AGAIN," he teased. 

"You know a balanced diet is very important for a professional swimmer," Rei pointed out. 

"makoto made some vegetables yesterday, i was going to heat them up as well," Haru replied. 

It only took a few minutes for Haru to make his lunch, most of it was just left overs from the day before, and when he finished he joined them in the living room.

"Hey, Haru," Nagisa gave him a knowing look, holding up a small red card holder, "what's Rin's wallet doing here?" 

"he must have left it here after the party," Haru replied, sitting down at the table. 

"Suuure," Nagisa grinned over at Rei.

Haru pulled out his phone and texted Rin. 'you left your wallet'.

A few minutes later his phone chimed, it was Rin. 'Does that mean I can come over again?' It read and Haru felt a small smile creep across his face.


End file.
